


The Velvet Monster

by CultureisDarkBeer



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: xf_pornbattle, Episode: s11e03 Plus One, F/M, Getting Back Together, Large Cock, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, X-Files Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureisDarkBeer/pseuds/CultureisDarkBeer
Summary: X-Files Porn BattleChapter 1This is fulfilling prompt 68 ( During Plus One: Scully having a hard time adjusting to Mulder’s size and forgetting just how big he is. Details on how their 2nd baby was conceived)Chapter 2Fulfilling Prompt #30 - Sleepy Sex While Spooning





	1. The Velvet Monster

**Author's Note:**

> If I didn’t properly answer the 2nd half of how 2nd baby was conceived, there’s always ch. 130 or another version of this fic is in ch. 111 of Rooted in Friendship.
> 
> Thank you @ms31x129 for the beta help

“What if we lose our jobs?” she proposed with Mulder holding her tight, spooning her from behind, trying desperately to understand what was on her mind.

“Yeah, then what would we do?” He rubbed his cheek against her and felt her flush. The conversation had taken a turn. Maybe she hadn’t fully realized what moving on and being with other people meant for their relationship. Maybe she wanted to claim back the heart she had branded; the other part of herself she left inside him. Even without their jobs, it was still them against the world. He wasn’t certain when it had occurred, but their hearts began beating in unison, their eyelids blinked to the same rhythm and his body craved to be united with its source. He felt her soul light up his own chest.

Scully rotated inside Mulder’s embrace and their eyes locked. Why she hadn’t done that from the start he would never know, because her eyes spoke his truth. Their truth. They were back to themselves at their core. 92.96 million miles to the sun and back, it was them. It would always be them. Striving to save the planet, the human plight, and saving each other. Take him or leave him, he belonged to her and as independent as two individuals got, they were still not themselves unless they were together.

Her eyes drifted to his lips and she replied, “We’ll think of something.” It was a small move, but his body answered. He smiled tentatively as their eyes locked again. This time he felt the pulse in his groin as it tightened. Her eyes willing his cock to swell. In that moment she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She smiled back and the floodgates of his heart gave way. He waited for her to bring her lips to him, and only then did his right arm move to tangle his hand in her hair and allow his lips to move over hers, pushing hard against her own. She returned his need, and his cock surged.

He kissed down her neck and chest, tracing his lips along the muscled lines of her flat belly. A rise of excitement ran through him as he realized what it all meant, how badly he wanted her. Reaching down, he placed his hand on the back of her thigh and brought her to his lips. If sunshine had a flavor, it would be Scully. Guiding her leg over his shoulder, he rolled onto his back. His hands fell to her hips and she settled down onto his mouth. Her folds were soft and warm as he spread his tongue over them, rubbing against her clit. Scully rocked her hips back and forth and Mulder’s cock throbbed to her rhythm. 

“When I woke up, I knew I needed you Mulder,” she said in almost a whine as he slipped his finger inside her.

“You’ll never need to worry about that again,” he hummed boldly into her, then rolled his tongue back and forth over her clit. “I’m here Scully and I’m not going anywhere.” He continued to lick and kiss and suck at her until his lips pounded and chapped, until his tongue pulsed in a sore ache. 

His long finger glided in and out, and when he believed she was ready, he slid in another. Mulder was aching for release by the time the pad of his finger passed over the sweet spot inside her. Scully cried out, falling forward, gripping the edge of the sofa bed. He didn’t stop, instead sucking hard at her clit, and with just a few more tugs, she came right on his face, moving herself steadily against his tongue. Mulder growled as she coated his mouth and chin. His tongue was now everywhere, trying not to miss a drop, and his cock was so hard, beyond pain, and ready to explode with need.

He flipped her over when her cries lessened and her hand was caressing his hair more than pulling it. Bringing her to the edge of the bed, he knelt in front of her. Quickly, he buried his face back between her legs as he shoved his boxers down and freed his length.

Scully moaned, spreading her legs wider. Mulder smirked. “You never have been able to get enough of my tongue.”

Her hand came down to caress his face. “I missed you, Mulder.”

Her fingers bunched the sheets as he slid two fingers back inside her to lube them up and wrap them around his erection.

“Let me watch, Mulder,” Scully asked in a sultry tone.

He pulled back just enough so she could see his tongue gliding along her swollen and ready lips; so she had a view of his hand stroking feverishly.

“Oh god,” she gasped, her eyes fixed on his hand moving up and down his incredible length. He used the precum beading at his tip to join with hers and make his hand slick, slowing so she could enjoy. It forced him to grit his teeth because having her eyes on him was making it impossible not to come, and seeing her spread open like that made him throb in need.

“I want to feel you Mulder,” she said as if reading his mind. Her fingers traveled down past her waist and parted her folds in invitation and he was only so strong. He lifted the heavy tip to caress between her lips. She was soft and warm and so very wet. His heartbeat fell to his erection and it throbbed harder with how full it was. Scully let out a sweet delicate moan and rolled her hips, forcing his slick cock to slide lower and inside. He shook his head and clenched his jaw. “This is what you want?”

“Yes,” she whispered, the need dripping from her lips. “But I also want to hear what you want Mulder.”

“I want to make you come, Scully. Make me come as I please you. As you scream my name because you can’t stop.” He allowed the head to go in just an inch more, her wet opening surrounding him. He pulled back, but she didn’t let him get far before her hips were rocking and pulling him back in. Mulder groaned as he surged forward and a few more inches slipped inside.

“Mulder, easy,” she called out and he tensed, realizing her discomfort. “Scully, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” His hand covered her forehead and stroked her hair gently as his lips pressed to her skin.

“It’s okay. It’s just, it’s been a while. and I need to... adjust.” Her legs wrapped around his waist to keep him from pulling out. He knew it could be a problem and he should have gone slower, but desire had gotten the better of him. He kissed her, sucking at each hardening nipple until finally he felt her relax. He wasn’t even halfway inside her and she was already full. He looked down where they were joined and slowly he moved in and out. He didn’t dare go any further, giving her the same few inches over and over. To him, it didn’t matter if that was all they did all night. He needed two things: her, back in his arms, and to give her back all the pleasure they were deprived of for so long.

Scully sat up and reached down between them sliding her hand around the part of his impressive shaft that was yet to fit inside. It was so thick her fingers couldn’t touch. Up and down her hand glided over his monster of a cock, marveling at the soft silky texture; her pretty velvety covered monster that she spent many a nights longing to have back between her legs. She’d be damned if someone else was going to claim what was rightfully hers. With two hands she pumped him and Mulder rocked his hips, the inches inside, the length of the average man, rubbing expertly against her sensitive walls. Her hands roamed, playing with his balls, swiping at his perineum. Mulder’s fingers had found their way to her bud, rubbing, watching with heavy lids as they touched each other, watching his cock twitch and pulse, half of it inside her, as her insides contracted around him in return.

“I want you to come inside me, Mulder,” she pleaded and she tightened again around him.

“I will Scully. I want to. I want to give you everything I have.”

It was an insatiable need to satisfy her, to give her the miracle she spoke a few moments ago, but his heart laid heavy knowing that time and circumstance had failed them. 

“We should have been reckless Mulder. All those years ago.”

He knew she meant before her abduction and he understood why. His cock was pounding and so was his heart and he felt as if he could cry with the feelings and emotions welling inside. “We made our choices and I don’t regret them, and you don’t need to start now. If I had any remorse at all, it would be that I never gave you the family you wanted,” he whispered, looking up at her. Her fingers joined his and she stroked him until his balls were so tight he was convinced he was going to come.

“Scully,” he grunted and she clenched, arching her back towards the mattress. She moaned and worked her hips lower, riding him until she fell off the precipice of pleasure. He had to grab the edge of the fold-out and plant his knees to keep from passing out on top of her. Her orgasm was so intense around him that he could hardly move, and just when he thought she was satisfied, she called his name.

“What is it Scully?”

She continued to slide up and down his length, but he refused to release until he was certain she was sated. “Don’t stop,” she whispered softly. Scully pushed down onto him and he sank in another inch. Her eyes closed and her lips formed a thin white line. He hated to see her in pain. 

“We should stop. We don’t have to do this all tonight.”

“I want more, Mulder.”

Scully was squeezing his erection so tight he could hardly breathe. It forced him to slide back out and push gently back in giving her another inch. Scully’s mouth fell open and her eyes widened, this time with pleasure. In and out, he continued until she got used to his new depth.

Scully moaned and licked her lush lips. “More, Mulder.”

This went on for minutes, until finally, he felt her ass against his thighs, her folds swollen and flush against his pubic bone, dripping onto his lap. She gave him a tight smile, her cheeks heated and her eyes glassy with desire. She stroked his stubbled cheek with her thumb as their noses brushed, their eyes locked. “You’re home.”

More than she knew. “I am.”

They shared a smile and he nipped her bottom lip only for her to nip him back, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. 

“How does it feel?” He asked with grave concern.

“You reach every nerve ending in my body Mulder. I feel incredibly full. Complete.”

Mulder’s balls had climbed into his throat. His skin tight and taut, everything in him tight and ready. “I love you, Scully.” Scully’s eyes flamed and he could feel the layers and depths of the heavens inside. “I love you, Mulder.”

Mulder flicked his hips and her eyes rolled back on that first hard thrust. He tightened his hold. “Did that hurt?”

“Oh, God, Mulder, no. Please, don’t stop.”

Without hesitation, he continued their motion. She was so hot, so wet, and so tight, he didn’t know if his cock was getting any blood supply at all. His heart clenched at her beauty, at their life together. Needing further connection, he kissed her. Mirroring their bodies, their tongues warring in a hot, rhythmic embrace. He could feel the sweat on his brow. Could feel his body beg for release. His balls throbbed. His cock throbbed. His body vibrated with need. Instead of giving in… he continued to thrust. Her walls quivered, her arms tightened around his neck, her fingers dug into his shoulders. Then her channel tightened and pulsed, milking his orgasm from his body. They were both coming, hard, forcing them to break their kiss, Scully burying her face in his neck. She cried out again in pleasure, and it caused him to erupt all over again.

Both of them were breathing hard, Scully’s head at his clothed chest, so caught up in the moment, he hadn’t even removed his undershirt. Scully rested heavily in his arms. Mulder had to smile. He had made her this way. A completely sated, boneless heap of Scully loveliness.

He could feel her little hot pants against his skin as her breasts mashed against his chest and she kissed her way back to his lips. It was enough for him to harden again, still buried deep inside her. Scully broke their kiss and choked out a silent laugh, her eyes wide. “You’re kidding me.”

“You make me happy,” he grinned back in a whisper. 

Her eyes turned a little wicked and she gave him a naughty smile. “I’m happy too.”

Closing his own eyes, he reached for her waiting lips. She greeted them lazily, but still hungry, massaging his over and over, parting with small wet kisses. He raised his eyelids and brushed the hair away from her face. Her own eyelids went heavy when he pulled out a few inches and pushed into her again. This was only the start of their forever. He hadn’t dared to dream of the possibilities because he’d locked himself away, but there she was, changing all of their carefully laid plans of returning to platonic friends.

She moaned as he held himself deep inside her and flexed his length. “I’m yours Scully,” he confirmed, easing out of her and moving down her body. “All yours.”


	2. Lazy Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short ficlet. Sleepy sex in the morning.

Mulder’s arms were filled with a sweet angelic softness. Dispensing a groan, he pulled Scully closer. The scent of shadows and starlight filling his nostrils. His eyes were yet to open, but by the warmth of the rays trickling through the blinds and over his bare body, he guessed that the morning was well on its way. 

He snuggled into the crook of her neck, his lips sending baby kisses to the sensitive skin, while his fingers journeyed down to her folds, her satin petals reminiscent of a Night Blooming Jasmine. Now it was Scully’s turn to moan, stifling a yawn. “Mulderrr,”she whimpered softly, her voice thick with sleep. 

Secretly delighted she had chosen to sleep over, sleep with him, in his bed, filled his heart with warmth just as much as it had every time in the past. Hugging her even closer, he whispered into her ear, his sleepy voice rasping and husky, filled thick with emotion, “I’m glad you’re here.” 

The warm cocoon Mulder had created around her, his body and the comforter radiating heat, she snuggled inside; the bare creamy skin of her back tickled by the soft light hairs on his chest. Her lips pressed to kiss the smooth bicep of his arm as it flexed to stroke his finger against her wet heat. She felt his hug in return and his lips pressing to her cheek. They laid in silent stasis, but they were communicating. Scully, too lazy to even open her eyes, twisted her neck to find his lips and share a gentle kiss. His grin brushed his stubble against her as it widened and she couldn’t help but return it. Everything between them had been going so well lately. There were no fights, no doubts, and no walls.

Morning had given rise to more than just the sun and her motion against it was awakening her insides brighter than the images on a movie screen, pleasure pouring into the cracks of a gentle dawn.

A guiding palm stretched her legs apart, and with a single push, she welcomed him inside. Her eyes screwed tighter shut as he began to move. Slow and steady he rocked as she squeezed him, releasing inside her soul-bending pleasure. His fingers tangled through the silky texture of her hair as it fell around her face, bouncing against her cheek as he sucked at her collar bone. 

In that perfect haze of half consciousness/half ecstasy is where Scully found herself. His whole body heating hers as it glided wrapped around her own. After what could have been minutes or hours, she felt the bliss working through Mulder’s body. She felt him getting close and his soft moans and heavy breaths made crackling flares ignite her center, building from the circles made around her clit with the large flat pads of his fingers. Pausing her movement, she allowed him to take over, using short forceful strokes reaching up inside her as deep as he could. Powerless against the onslaught of pleasure it hit like a tidal wave, but it was a powerlessness she enjoyed. Just as the pressure building became almost unbearable he bit down on her neck and their bodies seized as they held each other tight. Like a dam breaking Mulder came hard, pouring into her as Scully contracted around him. Mulder held her, spooning her from behind as they simmered in the moment before she looked back and they shared a smile. Scully rested back into Mulder’s chest and he wrapped them tighter in the comforter, shielding them from the early morning light. She listened as Mulder’s breath got heavier. Lulled and satiated, she dozed to his syncopated rhythm, his heavy leg strung across her own, his arms holding her like a child’s favorite stuffed animal. Soaked in the warmth of the sultry combination of Mulder’s body and soft linen sheets, Scully dozed before shedding the remaining glimpses of a dream and waking to possibilities.


End file.
